


Thar He Blows

by schumie



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, crayola cream, lipstick blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumie/pseuds/schumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru decides he wants to "paint Makoto's pole." Dubious schemes and more euphemisms than you could shake your stick at. Just don't shake it more than twice--that's playing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thar He Blows

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for the insanely talented writer and total babe sparklecringe ([check her out here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklecringe/profile)). Without her, I may have never written porn or embraced my love for wine. Thank you for letting me post this, b. Happy birthday again.

  
  


“No, that one’s too pink. You don’t want to look like you just munched Barbie’s rug, do you?”

 

 

No, Haru thought, he certainly didn’t want that.

 

 

“I believe this one with a slight purple undertone would do quite well. I prefer the matte variation to the glossy,” Rei pointed to a display a ways away from Nagisa.

 

 

“Rei-chaaaaan, that’s so not sexy,” Nagisa pouted, “It will look like Mako-chan has hypothermia. And glossy is totally sexier! It makes it look wet,” the last words were said with a verbal wink and Haru excused himself over to the other side of the makeup display in an attempt to put some distance between himself and embarrassment.

 

 

He didn’t  really care, he just didn’t like the attention Nagisa’s...energetic...voice was attracting notice. AHaru didn’t really enjoy being stared at by strangers. Especially not when he had splotches of purple, pink, and red all over the backs of his hands and wrists. Haru stared at his hands and wondered how he managed to get into these situations. Much like swimming in a lake with a 4-meter high fence, barbed wire, and a  no trespassing sign around it, this situation had seemed to present itself to Haru in a way that made it very difficult to refuse. 97% of the time, the situations were presented and orchestrated by Nagisa, and he had a knack for phrasing them in ways that made the appeal weightier than common sense.

 

 

While the subject at hand was not a crime like trespassing on private property, Nagisa was definitely the culprit here. He had mentioned it (and the subsequent benefits of it) in passing a month or so before and it had stuck in Haru’s head until Haru was thinking about it even while swimming.

 

 

It had taken a lot of thinking to send Nagisa the first text message. Not because he didn’t want to do what he was going to propose. Haru had made up his mind quite quickly actually, when Makoto had been sleeping next to him, laying on his back instead of curled on his side for once, and Haru had taken time out of his morning to stare at  all of Makoto. He’d decided in those few minutes exactly what he wanted to do. He’d entertained the idea of asking Kou first but figured she might accidentally mention something to Rin. Rin would never let Haru live it down, so Nagisa was the next choice.

 

 

The question had been how to ask in a way that wouldn’t make it seem like a Big Deal to Nagisa Hazuki. In the end, Haru had given up, because anything to do with the sex lives of his friends was a Big Deal to Nagisa Hazuki.

 

 

So Haru had kept it simple, short, and honest.

 

 

He’d shown up at the mall on time and Nagisa (and Rei) were already there to greet him. Rei looked happy to see Haru, but confused when they did not head towards the upstairs sports store.

 

 

“Nagisa-kun, why are we heading into the department store? Nagisa-kun, this is the cosmetics floor. Nagisa-kun, are you looking for makeup for your sisters? That’s very kind of you. Nagisa-kun, what are--”

 

 

Finally Nagisa had piped up. “Rei-chan, I  might have mislead you a bit,” he smiled, grabbing Rei’s hands in his and staring up at him with his big shining maroon eyes. Rei didn’t blink, but his whole body seemed to flinch. Even Haru was weak to that specific look of Nagisa’s sometimes. “We’re not here to buy swim gear…” Nagisa continued in a tone that was both artfully apologetic, serious, and promising a good time. “And I’m not shopping for my sisters.”

 

 

Haru tried not to roll his eyes and wandered over to a display in a different section. It didn’t help.

 

 

“We’re here for moral support,” Nagisa smiled, loudly, hand over his heart. “We’re here because,” a pause for impact, “Haru-chan wants to chupa the chup while wearing makeup,” Nagisa winked, “if you know what I mean.”

 

Rei didn’t.

 

Haru leaned closely into a lit display to examine a jar of something called a “lip stain”. It didn’t sound particularly appealing and it looked like a watery nail polish or paint that had been thinned too much.

 

“Haru-chan wants to naval-gaze while wearing glaze,” Nagisa added helpfully.

 

Rei must have looked just as confused as before, because Nagisa expanded his explanation.

 

“Gobble the goop while wearing gloss. Tongue it with a tint on,” Nagisa’s voice rose with each word, his excitement audible, “Cop a doodle with a colored kisser,” His eyes widened and smile grew, “Put some primer on the pole. Get some protein in the lip cream. Channel VanGogh while going below. Paint his mouth and go down south,” Nagisa began elbowing Rei with enough force to make Rei take steps back, “Slurp some splooge while wearing rouge.”

 

Haru would have sighed but Haru was always about conserving energy. Instead, in the face of conserving energy in the future, he returned to Nagisa and Rei’s row and stared at them both.

 

“What I mean,” Nagisa was saying with a surprisingly agile eyebrow waggle, “is that--”

 

“I want to wear lipstick and suck Makoto’s dick. A lipstick blowjob,” Haru breathed out succinctly and moved smoothly past Rei to look at the color palettes and glosses behind him.

 

Nagisa pouted, his glory taken away from him.

 

Rei coughed hard into his manicured hand, turned the color of his glasses frames, and stammered twice before pushing them up his nose. “I--I see. We-well then, if that is what Haruka-sempai wishes…” he replied nervously.

 

Haru examined something that was a ‘sheer gloss’ and spoke without turning to look at Rei.

 

“It is. I’m not sure what kind or color to get, so I asked for help from people I trust to help me make the decision,” It wasn’t exactly a lie and it did the trick.

 

Haru could almost see Rei’s head swell. Rei pushed up his glasses, this time with his arms crossed, smiling smugly.

 

“Well, then! We cannot let down our precious sempai, Nagisa-kun!”

 

“Hell yeah!” Nagisa cheered and then, “put the stain back, Haru-chan. It stays on too well. Can’t paint the pickle if the paint doesn’t come off the brush, you know.”

 

If truth be told, Haru probably had the best sense of color out of the whole group--artistic tendencies and all that--but even he knew when he was treading in foreign territory and when he really needed help. Unfortunately, the group of people he was able to ask for help--the group of people he knew, really--was a very, very small pool. 

 

But no. Haru had made up his mind to figure it out that day and that was that. So that left him with Nagisa and Rei. Haru would have preferred just Nagisa, because the only thing more awkward than shopping for lipstick with another guy was shopping for lipstick with another guy and  his guy, while listening to their conversations invariably take a turn towards who would look good in how little clothing and who would be giving the other one a wet willy in the ass that night. Haru appreciated their honest disclosure, but he never asked for it. 

 

Rei’s very practical, scientific, beauty-oriented approaches were all well and good for sports theory, but having him declare out loud that the way light particles refract for certain colors is naturally more appealing than others and they should also take into account...well, Haru could do without all the fuss. Nagisa was enough fuss on his own. But lately he and Rei always came as a package deal. 

 

Rei, unsurprisingly, had a thing for purples, blues, and pinks, and anything with those three colors combined was held in highest esteem according to his beauty standards. Sometimes he disagreed with Nagisa’s penchant for glitter, and sometimes he concurred. Rei was getting noticeably into it the longer they went at it, but it was Nagisa who nearly peed himself when he found a color-changing lipstick. Especially when Rei hypothesized that the color changed based on heat, much like “the popular mood rings of prior decades”. Lipstick that changed color with heat? While Rei commented that it might not be appropriate for a first “Crayola Cream, as Nagisa-kun says, given that the eventual color cannot be determined beforehand”, Nagisa nodded his head sagely in agreement while slipping several tubes into his own shopping basket.

 

“Rei’s right. There’s a reason why there’s no color called Fellacio Fuschia or Blowjob Brown or Giving Head Green,” Nagisa said, one finger raised like Ms. Amakata when she was quoting a famous historical figure. “Those colors just don’t belong down there. Oh, but there  is a color called Hooker’s Green, actually, so maybe...”

 

“How do you know this,” Rei asked incredulously.

  
“I’m taking a color theory class as an elective,” Nagisa stated and even Haru must have looked disbelieving because Nagisa corrected himself, “Color Sex Theory class. It’s a new course,” he defended. “Or maybe it was just regular Sex Theory class…”

 

Haru waited.

 

“Alright, fine, I just watch a lot of documentaries at home. About sex,” Nagisa looked away, feigning distraction.

 

Haru waited--

 

“I just watch a lot of porn, okay?”

 

There.

 

Rei, of course, started on an indignant tirade about Nagisa watching pornography when he had a perfectly healthy sex life with--and then Rei seemed to remember they were in a public shopping area. At least one of them had.

 

“So! No glosses. They’re too sheer and come off waaaay too quickly,” Nagisa counted on his fingers, “no stains because they work too well. It’s not sexy if it doesn’t come off. No tints, either. Same thing as stains usually. Nothing purple. Sorry, Rei-chan. Mako-chan would probably freak out. Nothing brown. Don’t want Mako-chan looking like he just finished a dirty sanchez--”

 

Rei and Haru were both smart enough not to ask, but Haru could see a quizzical look behind Rei’s glasses that probably meant there would be some googling later.

 

“--and nothing with a smell or flavor other than mint. They’re usually crappy. Especially strawberry. It always looks delicious and smells delicious, but it’s  a dirty, rotten a lie . Okay! Those are the rules. Now!”

 

Nagisa put out his hand, palm down, in front of the other two,“We’re a team and we’re not gonna let Haru-chan or Mako-chan down! Let’s do this!”

 

Rei rather reluctantly put his hand on top of Nagisa’s, glancing around the store as he did, no doubt wishing they were wearing hats and sunglasses. Haru, knowing he’d cause a naggy Nagisa if not, complied silently, thinking it was ridiculous. Nagisa smiled and assigned them each a territory of the cosmetics section. They each had about four brands to go through.

 

…...and that was how they’d become three queers in the makeup section of the closest department store to Iwatobi, talking to each other over displays and waving smears of color on their hands at each other, calling out the names of shadoes that usually referenced a type of candy or a time of night.

 

After a while, Rei spoke. “I think we are missing two crucial points, Nagisa-kun. One being how the lipstick will look on Haruka-sempai initially (which I know you will agree is very important if he is to instill initial desire!), and the other being Makoto-sempai’s own skin tone. If we take into account the fact that  the area is far less exposed to sun, and remember Makoto-sempai’s tan line-”

 

How could Haru forget

 

“-then we can estimate that it will be two to three shades lighter than his shoulders and stomach, not accounting for any hair that--”

 

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa stopped him with a surprisingly cold tone. “Put the fuschia away. Regular color theory or whatever doesn’t work in this case. It’s like picking lingerie. You don’t pick the patterns  you like , Rei-chan, you pick the color that screams you want to be fucked sideways up the butt. Butterflies and flowers are cute, but if you want to be pounded right off the bed, you go for the black or red lace. On some rare occasions, a very rich blue. Even if it doesn’t match your eyes.”

 

Rei began to argue but was cut off.

 

“The difference between lipstick and lingerie,” Nagisa nodded wisely, “is that the color doesn’t matter as much when it’s  on as when it comes  off.  Because it always  comes off, if you’re doing things right.”

 

Nagisa stared them down, 110% seriousness in his burning eyes, arms crossed.

 

Haru held back the urge to cough. Rei did it for him.

 

“Ahem. I must admit...in this case, I believe you may be correct, Nagisa-kun. Let us look for a color that suits both Haru-sempai and the purpose.”

 

 

* * *

 

“I feel like we’re missing something,” Nagisa stroked at his hairless chin. He’d tried to grow a beard, Rei had told Haru in secret, but it was too blonde to really show and more like peach fuzz than a 5’oclock shadow. That had led to multiple attempts by Nagisa to get Rei to grow a beard (at least a pencil mustache!), which had ended in Rei being rejected by Nagisa for sex a total of one time until Nagisa couldn’t hold out anymore. Still, the fight had left an impression on them both and Nagisa liked to stroke his chin as a subtle stab from time to time.

 

“What do you mean,” Rei asked carefully.

 

“I’m  pretty sure my sisters do something else. Besides just putting the lipstick on, I mean. Do you know what we’re missing, Rei-chan?”

 

“Why on Earth would I know something like that, Nagisa-kun,” Rei shot back at him. Nagisa turned and rolled his eyes at Haru, who decided he would rather be on the other side of the store. 

 

“Like, they put something underneath it. Or put powder on it. Something. At least, I think so ‘cause theirs doesn’t come off when they drink or eat but I put some on once and it didn’t last through two nips of Captain Morgan.”

 

Rei spluttered and freaked out, as both Haru and Nagisa knew he would, and began ranting about the illegal consumption of alcohol by minors and how he certainly hoped Nagisa didn’t ride his bike home from the train station after that, as that would have be doubly-illegal and resulted in a mark on Nagisa’s record and a  serious fine .

 

“The only seriously fine thing around here is you, Rei-chan,” Nagisa winked.

 

“I’ve seen girls patting it with tissue in movies,” Haru volunteered questioningly, surprising the other two.

 

“Huh? I mean, I guess afterwards Rei could pat it down if he wants, but I usually just use the tissues to--”

 

“I meant lipstick.”

 

“Ohhhhh, right. Right. Why don’t you just get lipstick for now? I can ask my sisters later.”

 

 

* * *

 

When Haru got home the next night, it was fairly late at night and Makoto was already there. He’d worked the morning shift and had afternoon classes. Makoto made small talk. Asked how Haru’s trip back to Iwatobi had been. How Nagisa and Rei were. How Ran and Ren were (of course Haru had stopped by to see them, Makoto’s mother gave him a bag of apples and a bento to bring back). Then they moved everything to Haru’s small table and ate in a comfortable silence until Makoto asked if it would be alright if he took a bath. He asked every time and every time, Haru already had a towel out for him. Makoto knew not to make a big deal out of it, but he always smiled

 

Makoto finished quickly and came ou, saying he’d filled up the tub for Haru. Haru declared he was going to take a bath and headed to the bathroom. He went into the changing room and took the lipstick out of his pocket. He slipped out of his clothes as effortlessly as usual but paused in front of the small mirror. He opened the lipstick, screwed the tube until the stick was all the way out, decided it probably wasn’t supposed to be, since that would make it liable to break, screwed it back down a bit, and held the container like a paintbrush. He carefully went to work.

 

And stopped after two seconds.

 

Obviously lipstick was not meant to be applied like painting, nor applied in vertical lines. The result was that he had, indeed, covered most of his lips. Some spots lines had gone past his lips. He looked like someone had flung a plate of spaghetti vertically at his face.

 

Haru frowned at his clown mouth. He threw the lipstick in the laundry basket and went in to rinse the red mess off his face.

 

….which was harder to do than he expected. He rinsed with water, rubbed with his hands, which just made it worse, and eventually ended up sacrificing a washcloth to the makeup gods in order to get it all off. 

 

Makoto was asleep at the table when he got out of the bath. Haru may have been a bit relieved. He nudged Makoto awake with a “Makoto. Bed,” and went to the bedroom first so Makoto wouldn’t notice Haru’s rubbed-red face.

 

 

* * *

  
  


how’d it go????? did u smear the smack with some Mac? how much did mako-chan love ur present?<3  was the text Nagisa sent Haru at 1am, waking him up.

 

>Didn’t work  Haru replied.

 

> WHAAaAAAtt ((((；゜Д゜))) is makochan BLIND? impotent? BLIMPOTENT???!!!

 

> i didn’t do it. makoto was tired and think i need that other stuff. 

 

> im on it ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ we’ll have u deep throating with lip coating in no time

 

Haru chose not to dignify it with a response. The next day, Haru received a text from Nagisa with a picture of fuzzy handcuffs and a ball gag.

> found what ur missing

 

Haru also chose to not respond to that, and eventually received a second, pouty text with a list of makeup items Haru didn’t know. Instead of asking for help, which would require another trip back to the Iwatobi area and another annoying shopping trip with the dynamic duo, Haru decided to shop solo.

 

“I beg your pardon,” the shopping assistant asked him and tilted her head prettily.

 

“Lipstick...primer,” Haru read off the list. “And liner.”

 

“May I ask--”

 

“And a brush. Lipstick brush.”

 

The woman blinked a few times, her doe eyes (from when such an attractive man had first approached her) gone, and replaced with squinty confusion. She blinked them twice more before her customer service programming kicked in and she smiled.

 

“Of course, right this way. Do you have a particular brand you’d like?”

 

Haru had shrugged, which made her sales smile almost break, but he’d salvaged it with “What are you using right now? It looks good.”

 

“Oh,” she beamed, “follow me, I’ll show you.”

 

She picked out a primer for him. To haru, it just looked like clear lipstick. He shrugged and let her put it in a basket for him.

 

“What color would you like for the liner?”

 

Haru had no idea. “Something for this,” he said, holding up the lipstick he had bought before.

 

“That’s a lovely color,” she said, almost masking her curiosity, and helped him pick a liner and brush.

 

Haru went home with the same satisfied feeling he got after leaving an art supply store.

 

About the only thing Haru used his phone for was receiving texts (and sometimes replying to them) from Makoto and looking at pictures of different bodies of water. That night, he opened the browser for the first time to look for something that wasn’t pictures of a lake or ocean. He searched for how-to videos, watched two, and then was promptly distracted by a home movie of the Ban Gioc–Detian Falls. It had too many small children in it and not enough water.

 

 

* * *

 

Makoto looked tired when he hollered a gentle “I’m back. I’m coming in,” while taking off his shoes. He stretched his shoulder a bit where he’d been carrying his heavy backpack with one strap. Haru had looked up when the door opened and glanced at him, taking his condition in with a quick look. There were slight circles under Makoto’s eyes but not more than what was usual recently. Makoto studied a lot. He worked hard in class and at his part-time job instructing water aerobics for the elderly at the nearby pool. He went to classes, studied, worked, and still made time to be with Haru every moment that he could, which was becoming far too little for Haru’s liking the past three weeks. Haru knew Makoto spent every moment that he wasn’t working or in class with Haru. Sometimes he would study at Haru’s place, but Haru suspected more often than not that Makoto often left his homework for later, when Haru wasn’t around. He probably worked late into nights at home. It was no wonder Makoto was tired.

 

Haru was annoyed. He was annoyed because he felt guilty for wanting to do what he was going to do when Makoto was so obviously tired. But Makoto’s eyes still had that glint when he came in to help Haru set out the dishes for dinner. That green glint that meant he was tired, but still alert, still attentive to Haru.

 

Makoto thanked Haru warmly for making dinner all the time and they sat down together to eat. Haru watched Makoto closely for signs of exhaustion and was satisfied when Makoto ate the entire meal with usual gusto and asked to take a shower. He headed off and Haru was left to his own thoughts. 

 

Haru reached in his pocket and twisted the lipstick up to examine it in the light. He hadn’t completely messed it up before and was mildly intrigued by the perfect point and smooth oval that the lipstick ended in. He heard Makoto get out of the shower and move to the changing room. He dropped the lipstick tube back in his apron pocket and hung his apron up.

 

Haru sat at the table, opened a book, and waited for Makoto to come out. Makoto appeared, hair still damp and tousled from towel-drying, and Haru could almost feel the juxtaposition of cool dampness and warm muscles under his fingers. He could feel it with his eyes--the large, smooth body warmed to the core by a hot shower, but fresh and cool on the outside. Makoto was wearing a black shirt for once and Haru shouldn’t have had to blink to realize it was his own shirt and not Makoto’s, but it took a while to process because his shirt was very, very, very form-fitting on Makoto.

 

“Sorry, Haru,” Makoto blushed, “I forgot to bring clean clothes, so I--”

 

“I washed your clothes from yesterday.”

 

“Oh, really? Thanks. Then I’ll just--”

 

“You don’t have to change. You can keep the other clothes here. You took the ones you had before home.”

 

“Did I? Ugh.”

 

They both knew that Haru owned several of Makoto’s shirts, his favorite being the orange one he’d worn enough to abscond with in high school. They both knew Makoto had clothes at Haru’s apartment, but Makoto had given them up. They’d slowly made their way into Haru’s daily wardrobe and Makoto never asked for them back.

 

A droplet of water fell from a strand of Makoto’s hair and Haru watched it slide down from behind his ear, leaving a wet path on the exposed skin near Makoto’s collarbone. It almost glistened next to the black of the tee shirt. That very, very tight…

 

“Taking a bath,” Haru announced, his voice a little lower than usual. He retreated to the changing room, away from (or to the only place he could peacefully have) thoughts about Makoto in his black shirt, two sizes too small, shoulders and back still well-toned despite Makoto not swimming regularly anymore.

 

Haru stayed in the bath until it went cold.

 

 

* * *

 

“What about an unconventional color,” Rei said slowly, thinking, “perhaps a medium blue like the color over here,” Rei went to the next display in his section. “ Electric Boogaloo Blue, ” he cringed, holding up the color for Haru to see. “The nomenclature is horrendous and the color unexpected, but I believe it would suit Haruka-sempai immensely. Also, it is not the shade of blue that may instill fear of hypothermia as Nagisa-kun mentioned before.”

 

Haru took the color from Rei and stared at it closely. It was a nice color, blue but not intense, like a tropical ocean. He liked it.

 

“Rei-chan! How unexpected,” Nagisa jeered and coo’d. “But remember, this is Mako-chan we’re talking about. As much as it personally offends me and pains me to say, for his first colored cock kiss, we should probably go with something a little more conservative and save the blue balls for the second time,” Nagisa said in a shocking moment of sympathy and thoughtfulness.

 

Haru didn’t have the energy to argue against him when he was being so considerate for once. Especially since doing so would cause complete chaos and definite demands of “DEETS, DEETS NOW, HARU-CHAN, DEEEEEETS”. They’d never get out of the store. So Haru shrugged uncommittedly.

 

In the end, he’d ended up with a deep red, but not a dark red. They had compromised and settled for a pearly finish that had hints of pink and purple. Rei had considered this a victory because it turned out that haru  did look amazing in it and it was still red-pink enough to pass Nagisa’s No Barney Dick Test. Haru did, however, note that Nagisa subtly picked up a tube of a very bright purple and disappeared somewhere near the checkout counter at one point while Rei was pondering the level of beauty to be had in false eyelashes with tiny butterflies on the ends of them.

 

 

* * *

 

Haru turns off his phone so Nagisa can’t interrupt with random texts. He actually bothers drying his hair for once after his bath.

 

Makoto is in his boxers and a teeshirt, reading in bed, when Haru comes into the bedroom. It takes a moment for Makoto to notice, but when he does, he almost drops his book on his face and scrambles to move it away so he can look at Haru again. He opens his mouth several times to say something, but fails utterly. He gives up and breaths in once, deeply. He sits up in bed slowly, eyes glued on Haru’s face. On Haru’s lips.

 

Haru goes to the bed, confident. He knows he’s put it on right this time, and he knows he looks good. Even if he didn’t, tripping over Makoto’s jaw would make it obvious.

 

Makoto’s face goes from wide-open eyes and mouth to a nervous, wondering smile when Haru straddles him and removes his glasses and forgotten book. Haru allows a lengthy amount of leg to show as he reaches to set the items quietly on the nightstand.

 

Makoto visibly swallows and smiles lightly. His hands had subconsciously made their way to Haru while his mind had been distracted. Resting on Haru’s hips, they confirm that Haru is, indeed, not wearing anything under one of Makoto’s largest shirts. The shirt is a shade of dark, dark blue that perfectly offsets the red on Haru’s lips, the black in his hair, and the pale skin underneath the collar, and Haru knows this. He also knows exactly what comes next.

 

“Makoto,”

 

Perhaps due to their getting older, or perhaps because they’ve done these kinds of things more time than either of them can count now, but Makoto doesn’t squeak when he replies, not like he used to.

 

“Yes,” he breathes out the question, quiet, still, waiting.

 

Haru reaches out a single finger and runs it up Makoto’s shirtfront, maybe accidentally brushing a nipple while he goes.

 

“Take off your shirt.”

 

Makoto complies, and there’s a tightness in his movements, a riggedness that shows he wants to yank it off and throw it across the room, but he manages to hold it back and pulls the shirt over his head slowly, letting it drop to the floor at the side of the bed without giving it a single glance. All of his attention is on Haru. Haru’s mouth, giving him orders. Haru’s red, beautiful mouth.

 

Haru doesn’t work very hard to keep the small smirk of confidence out of his voice as his eyes trace Makoto’s smooth ab muscles and collar bone.

 

“Makoto…” Haru moves back, off of Makoto.

 

Makoto is alert, hanging on every syllable.

 

“lay down.”

 

Not a second after Makoto is flat on his back, Haru has moved back up, on his knees to the side of Makoto, and slender, cool fingers are hooking under the waistband of Makoto’s boxers. Haru leans back on his knees, taking the boxers with him.

 

When Makoto’s cock is exposed, hard and thick, Haru bites on his own bottom lip, a bit of red getting on one canine tooth.

 

 

* * *

 

If someone had checked Haru’s phone, they’d probably think a teenage girl had hijacked it to take selfies. Nagisa demanded step-by-step images to make sure Haru was doing the makeup application correctly and Haru obliged, had figured it’d be better to have someone else’s opinion. How Nagisa was judging whether Haru had done it right didn’t matter, but it was probably safe to say the Nagisa sisters now had way too much up close and personal knowledge of Haru’s oral hygiene. He did learn some apparently important tips though, such as rubbing his lips with a washcloth first to get rid of dry skin.

 

Nagisa had offered to send some pics of Rei with the various lipsticks he had subtly bought as a trade, but Haru had declined. Rei, however, was too excited about the fake butterfly eyelashes to not send his sempai a picture of those. Haru probably dashed several dreams when he replied he couldn’t see them very well behind Rei’s glasses. When he received a squinty butterflied-eye picture two minutes later, he responded that the lashes were beautiful and redeemed himself.

 

He ignored the text that followed from Nagisa, full of euphemisms about metamorphosis and making Rei into a proper butterfly that night.

 

Haru did, however, wonder if Makoto would wear lipstick if Haru bought it for him. Makoto would probably look good in a orange-pink tone. He could do without the butterfly lashes though.

 

 

* * *

 

Haru starts at the neck, because it’s probably mandatory that he leave a red kiss mark on the neck in this kind of situation. Makoto makes a tiny, muffled sound when Haru puts his lips there, laying them carefully, evenly, and sucking, just a bit. When he deems it time, he pulls back just a little and is satisfied with what he sees. It’s not a perfect outline of his lips, but it’s close enough, and Makoto is blushing. So he does it again, this time low on Makoto’s neck, by his clavicle, and it’s a bit more difficult, but the sound it pulls from makoto is much more satisfying. He lets his lips stay there, for just a minute, warm on Makoto’s hot skin. He licks once before pulling away, then breathes lightly on the wet spot, a warm breath that turns cool as Makoto’s legs squirm around him. As much trouble as it was to decide, the color is perfect.

 

Satisfied, Haru moves onwards, downwards, breathing over Makoto until he gets to the middle of his chest. He decides the middle would be too obvious, too cliche, and knows what he’d much rather see. He passes over Makoto’s left nipple, breathing warm, damp air over it, just  barely  brushing it with his bottom lip--Makoto’s breath hitches at that--before laying his lips down a few inches away, at the start of Makoto’s ribs. Haru kisses there and sucks harder. A sound comes out from Makoto that is something between a giggle and a gasp. Haru likes the sound. It’s a happy sound and it goes straight to his cock.

 

Haru decides to make his way down Makoto’s side with small, light, quick kisses. Makoto is trying not to giggle and trying not to squirm. His lips are pursed shut when Haru glances up. 

 

He continues down, slower, and stops all together when he hits Makoto’s hipbone. There, he opens his mouth wide and lightly bites at the flesh covering the jut of bone. Makoto’s giggling melts into heavy breathes. Haru gives one more gentle bite, then brings out his tongue and, in one long, slow movement, sweeps the top of his tongue over from Makoto’s hipbone to below his navel. Haru plants an open-mouthed kiss there, right above where the coarse brown hair begins.

 

Makoto’s hips shift unconsciously up and Haru pulls back to just  look at Makoto, all of him. Tan, smooth flesh peppered in red-pink kisses. Good.

 

Haru tilts his head a bit and opens his mouth to wipe at the edge of his lower lip with one finger, erasing a smudge of red. His eyes stay focused on Makoto’s cock which seems to be blushing almost as much as Makoto is when he says, “H-Haru, it’s embarrassing when you stare like--”

 

Haru runs his tongue over the front of his top teeth to erase any lipstick that may have spread there. A small, strangled moan comes out of Makoto, who moves to sit up. Haru reaches out a stiff arm and places a palm against Makoto’s chest, firmly pushing him back into the mattress with one movement.

 

“I’m not done,” Haru states sharply.

 

Makoto can do nothing but nod as Haru rubs at a pink spot he’d left on Makoto’s pelvis, smudging it. He surveys his canvas, decides an angle, and moves himself slowly so that he is sitting on his knees between Makoto’s legs.

 

He reaches out a hand he knows is cool and runs light fingers from Makoto’s hips down and around to the backs of Makoto’s knees. He presses his fingers into the skin there, watching the spots he can see turn white under his fingertips. He squeezes once, just to feel the firm muscle and smooth skin. He could dig his fingers into those thighs for hours, but instead he slides his hands down and grips the back of Makoto’s left calf with his right hand. Haru lifts it up, resting Makoto’s ankle over his shoulder. Makoto’s leg is heavy, nearly all muscle, but it’s also warm and soft too. He runs his fingers up and down the outside of makoto’s leg, listening as Makoto’s breathing becomes irregular. Haru, losing his own patience, stops moving his hand and grips tightly while lowering his head to kiss the warm inside of Makoto’s raised thigh. It is winter and Makoto has been constrained to studying and working at the indoor pool. As a result, his legs are pale, like they were in high school when he wore the leg skins. Rei had been right to factor that in. The slightly faded lipstick looks perfect on the lighter skin. Haru kisses along the line of muscle, leaving a soft pink smear behind. 

 

Makoto sucks in a deep breath, the kind that means he is trying to keep control.

 

Haru may or may not smirk as he drags his nose along the warm skin. He kisses it again quickly, once, then lifts up Makoto’s leg and removes it from his shoulder to a moan of protest from Makoto. The sound is replaced soon enough with a gasp when Haru moves quickly onto his stomach, still between Makoto’s legs, and spreads them wide apart around him. Haru nips at the little valley of muscle on Makoto’s other thigh and he can feel his hair brush along Makoto’s cock when he does.

 

Makoto yelps and it is a high, heavy sound. Haru nibbles with his teeth again, and then again, moving, licking slowly over Makoto’s lower stomach, painfully low, painfully close to a large, twitching cock. Makoto’s legs are shaking, subconsciously trying to squeeze Haru. Haru turns his face, just a little, opens his mouth, and takes part of Makoto’s sack into his mouth. He sucks lightly, working his tongue and hollowing his cheeks slowly. He sucks for a moment like that, then tilts his head to lick at Makoto’s balls, slow and long.

 

“Ha...Haru,” Makoto moans. It’s a tense, pleading, and resigned sound. Like Makoto wants to beg Haru to keep going but wouldn’t be surprised or upset if Haru suddenly stopped.

 

It annoys Haru, that Makoto still restrains himself. So Haru shifts his eyes to stare straight into Makoto’s watery, half-closed ones. He keeps eye contact with Makoto as he finishes licking. Haru, eyes still locked with Makoto’s, slowly runs his hands up Makoto’s legs. When he gets to the top, he wraps his thin, long fingers around Makoto’s cock.

 

Makoto lets out a sound that can only be described as a squeak that barrels down into a deep, guttural moan as Haru runs a thumb over Makoto’s slit. The skin of Makoto’s cock is smooth, soft, and burning under his fingers. Haru moves them over Makoto, slowly but firmly, feeling Makoto swell under them. After a moment, he moves his other hand to cup Makoto’s testicles. They are warm and still wet and Makoto outright moans when Haru cups them gently up towards the base of Makoto’s cock. 

 

He stays like that, holding and stroking Makoto with both hands, until Makoto’s eyes are nearly closed and his eyebrows knit down. Haru runs his thumb over the head and spreads the precum there around. Haru stops stroking Makoto to prop himself up just a bit. Locking eyes with Makoto, he takes a slow breath, bends his head down, and opens his mouth over the head of Makoto’s cock, never breaking eye contact.

 

He breathes once, hot, moist air, and Makoto’s dick twitches under his breath. So, so, so, achingly slowly, Haru closes his mouth, letting his lips drag closed over the head of Makoto’s cock. Makoto groans low and deep from his chest as Haru kisses the head. Then Haru does it again, but from the side, watching Makoto’s face twist in an attempt to stay quiet. Haru doesn’t find that agreeable. He turns his head and open-mouths Makoto’s shaft, dragging his open lips from the base of the stiff cock up to the corona, then back down the other side, sucking, leaving a trail of pink and shiny saliva.

 

Makoto gasps and moves to clutch at Haru’s hair but seems to think twice and pauses, the large, warm hand hovering inches away from Haru as Haru’s mouth moves back to the head, circling the glands with his tongue. Haru can feel Makoto’s fingers brush at his hair then pull back.

 

Haru reaches up and grabs Makoto’s hand in his, guiding it to his hair. He breathes through his nose, and swallows half of Makoto’s cock. Makoto whines and tightened his fingers, gripping at the ends of Haru’s hair.

 

Haru moves slowly, up, down, twice, then lets Makoto’s dick slide out of his mouth. Makoto whimpers and Haru licks at the head with big, slow licks, swirling his tongue around. He kisses the top but the lipstick has almost all rubbed off by that point. Makoto’s dick is streaked with pink and half-visible lip prints. Haru considers wiping Makoto’s dick and reapplying the lipstick, but from the sounds Makoto is making, he figures that would probably be paramount to torture and Haru can’t be bothered to reach for the lipstick again now. Not when Haru can see Makoto’s brown nipples rise and fall with large, shaky breaths. Besides, the aesthetic is still visible as perfect kiss marks on Makoto’s chest. Haru thinks that will have to do.

 

Haru licks his lips and swallows all of Makoto, moaning around him, letting his voice send vibrations down Makoto’s dick.

 

“Ah! H-Haru!”

 

He can feel Makoto twitch against the top of his mouth. Haru hollows his cheeks and sucks. Hard. He can feel Makoto swelling in him.

 

 

“Come,” Haru hums slowly. Makoto gasps and his breath is ragged, both hands gripping at the roots of Haru’s hair, unconsciously arching his back to thrust once, deep in Haru’s throat. Haru moves his head into the thrust and he has to take a quick breath through his nose because Makoto is pulsing,spilling hot, and fast into his mouth. Haru keeps his lips wrapped around, sucking Makoto as he twitches through the orgasm. It takes three swallows to get all of the hot, salty liquid down his throat, but Haru almost enjoys the bitter taste.

 

 

He waits for Makoto to still then slowly pulls away, letting Makoto’s cock fall hot and soft into his hand. Makoto is panting and shaking but he’s managed to prop himself on his elbows and is staring at Haru,. He’s staring at him like Haru is the most wonderful, mysterious thing in the universe. Haru realizes how he must look. He can feel dribble sliding down the corner his lips. He must look like a mess, he must look wild. Haru moves forward, crawling to lean over Makoto, licking any remaining lipstick and cum from his own lips.    
  


 

Makoto is transfixed, eyes locked on Haru’s mouth and tongue as Haru gets closer. Then Makoto is reaching out, a hand cupping Haru’s jaw, running a thick thumb over Haru’s cheek. Makoto leans in first, and licks, slowly, at Haru’s lower lip. Haru opens his mouth and he can taste Makoto’s own cum on the tongue that slips into his mouth.

  
  
Makoto pulls away first, breathing heavily again and falling back onto the bed. He lays there for a moment, and Haru watches him.

 

 

“Haru, that...” Makoto finally sighs out, “that was amazing.” Makoto is flushed and his eyes are glassy, adoring.

 

 

Haru looks Makoto over, all warm adoration, smooth and tight and half-hard again.

  
  
“I bought a blue one too,” Haru offers, slowly, casually.

  
  
“Blue,” Makoto says, sounding mildly surprised. Then he smiles softly and says thoughtfully, “I bet you look pretty with it on.”

  
  
Haru can feel his own cock stiffen painfully. He turns his head away slightly, glancing back.

 

 

“Want to see?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The NagiRei beard bit was a nod to sparklecringe's amazing bit about the time Sousuke decided to grow a beard and all hell broke loose at Samezuka AND Iwatobi. The rest is history. [Read the historical piece here.](http://offdensens.tumblr.com/post/101651049445/imagine-if-you-will-sousuke-growing-weary-of)
> 
>  If you'd like to send messages and whatnot, I have a tumblr: [Check me out ;)](http://schumie.tumblr.com)
> 
> And, happy holidays to all.


End file.
